Gute Nacht, Kinder
by Seal Pup
Summary: Somewhat oneshot based on something Shultz said in Season 3 episode Hot Money. Please read and review.


**(A/N: This is my first Hogan's Heroes story that I'm writing by myself so please be lenient. This is what you could call a one-shot one-shot as I have never written a one-shot before. This story is based some-what on that season 3 show "Hot Money" and you could say it was inspired by Shultz. Hogan's Heroes is copyrighted by I don't know who but it's copyrighted.)**

It was a calm, peaceful night at Luft Stalag Thirteen. The air was clear and the stars and moon shone bright in the cloudless sky. Around the area there was a soft, cool breeze blowing through the branches of the trees whispering a soft lullaby to the world. However, below on earth in a certain barracks, certain World War II prisoners of war had trouble settling down in their bunks. It was later when Sergeant Shultz, the sergeant of the guard, walked in.

Noticing that his prisoners were not asleep yet, he asked "_Was ist los_?"

The others in their bunks looked at the dim figure on the doorway using only the light from the outside and the familiar voice to determine the identity of their visitor.

The sergeant persisted, "Why are you not all asleep like everyone else on such a good night like this?"

"If it is such a good night, Shultzie," questioned the English Corporal, Peter Newkirk, "why aren't you in bed?"

"I would be in bed," the German replied, "if I was not on duty. But I will not be shortly." He then directed his questions back to the Allied prisoners, "The question is, though, why aren't you flying over dreamland?"

"Oh, let's just face it Shultz," groaned LeBeau, the French Corporal, "we can't just get to sleep."

"That makes no sense" contradicted Shultz.

"Come on, Shultz," replied Sergeant Kinchloe, "it's too good a night to sleep."

"Maybe for you," piped up Sergeant Carter, "it is too quiet tonight, all it needs is a few bombs going off here and there!"

"Well, that's just you, Carter" Colonel Hogan's voice came from the doorway to his private barracks. He took in a deep then continued, "I can't sleep either."

"Would it help if I told you a little _Schlafenszeit_ story?" offered the Nazi Sergeant.

"Oh, would you please!" chorused all the men of the barracks.

"Very well then" Shultz smiled as he closed the door behind him. He pulled up a chair by the table and lit a small light in the dark room. Colonel Hogan grabbed his pillow and blanket from his bed and settled down in an empty bunk in the main room. Shultz waited until everyman is snuggled deep under his covers then begins:

"Once upon a time, there was a camp. Now, this was no ordinary camp, it was indeed a Prisoner of War camp. In this camp lived some _Junge_. These boys were strong, young and courageous. They were also the prisoners of the war of the time. And, being prisoners of war, they were compelled to escape. As a result, _diesen Jungen_ spent their days acting like children playing all day in the dirt and digging tunnels with one thought in mind: escaping and returning _zu hause_.

"The leader of these boys was one Bobby Hargon. He was a shroud fellow who was cunning and sly. He was the only one of the group who could con anyone into what he wanted. His closest Freunden included Irishman Patrick O'Kirk, French Lukas LaBeer, and fellow Americans Alexander Tarcer und Timo Kinchler.

"The entire camp was run by mean, cruel and heartless Wolfgang Fink. He was cruel to his prisoners and soldiers under his command. It was during these times that the only person die Junge could turn to was their barracks guard, lovable, fatherly, warm Johann Schubert.

"After a while of this inhumane behavior from Fink, the prisoners gathered a meeting to decide a course of action. After immense debating resulting in a final vote, it was decided that the only thing to do was escape. This is their story…

**(A/N: So, this is the first chapter. It's going to be a little slow to update because I do not have very much time to fool around. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Bobby Hargon is Hogan, Patrick O'Kirk is Newkirk, Lukas LaBeer is LeBeau, Alexander Tarcer is Carter, and Timo Kinchler is Kinchloe.)**


End file.
